Hermione Aurelia Riddle
by Aletheia. Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Hermione couldn't believe it. It had to be fake, but how could her family tree lie? She'd used her own blood, like the spell said; put the correct dose of potion on the parchment. But when she read that one of her parents was the man who tried to kill her best friend, she couldn't believe it. 'How could I be related to one of the most evil wizards since the dawn of time'
1. CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER

**Abstract:**

Hermione couldn't believe it. It had to be fake, but how could her family tree lie? She'd used her own blood, like the spell said; put the correct dose of potion on the parchment. But when she read that one of her parents was the man who tried to kill her best friend, she couldn't believe it. 'Why, why is it like this?' she asked herself, desperate for answers. 'How could I be related to one of the most evil wizards since the dawn of time?' She looked back at the parchment. It definitively said Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'I wonder whether he knows about me?' she questioned herself.

 **Disclaimer:**

I sadly don't own the wonderful world that is Harry Potter; those rights belong to the beautiful and talented J.K. Rowling (like rolling pin haha). I do however own the ideas behind this fanfiction, though it won't bring me any money :( #PoorStudentLife

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGER**

 **_o.O.o_**

She looked back at the piece of parchment to see her mother's name, Emily Rosier. 'Where have I heard that last name before?' She pondered, trying to bring up all the wizarding families she had heard of. Then it struck her, Rosier as in Evan Rosier, the famous pure-blood Death Eater, who was killed by ex-Auror Alastor Moody. She remembered reading over it in some old Daily Profit articles about the trial for Igor Karkaroff's freedom where he tried to sell Rosier out before finding that he was in fact dead.

'Just wonderful… How am I meant to explain to Harry that my biological father is a mass murdering psychopath, who wants him dead.' She was really starting to worry. She got up from her desk chair and went to her bathroom to run a bath. She put vanilla bath salts in the water and let them dissolve. While she was waiting she stripped off and looked at her body in the full length mirror. She had started growing curves in the right places and was rather skinny but definitively not anorexic. 'I wonder how much of this is my real look though. Eugh, another thing I have to worry about after just filling out nicely.' She got into the bath and relaxed, thinking about everything that had happened through her years at Hogwarts.

She thought back to second year when Harry and Draco had been dueling.

 _* She heard Professor Lockhart count down, 'Three – two – one – go!' he shouted. Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed, 'Serpensortia!'_

 _The end of his wand exploded. Harry watched, aghast, as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away, clearing the floor._

 _'Don't move, Potter,' said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. 'I'll get rid of it …'_

 _'Allow me!' shouted Lockhart. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, ready to strike *_

Hermione watched as Harry walked towards the snake. 'Siahhh ssashi… Siahhh si es… Leave him alone…' She looked at Ron who had a scared appearance, "Pssst, Ron." She whispered, "What did he just say at the end?"

"What do you mean? All I heard was a hissing sound." He replied back, whilst keeping his eyes on Harry and the snake.

"That's all I heard too …" She quickly lied back, 'No way am I telling anyone that I understood that. They'll think I'm related to the heir as well and I really don't want that much attention.'

She came back to reality when she heard knocking on her bedroom door. "Honey, dinner is almost ready."

"Okay mum, I'll be down in 10 minutes." She felt weird calling her 'mum' when she knew that she wasn't her real mother.

'How am I going to bring this up with them? Explain that I know I'm not really theirs…'

Hermione got out of the bath and draped her dark green towel around her. She quickly dried herself with her towel and used her wand to dry her slightly damp and frizzy hair. She put on her undergarments, a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a slightly oversized beige sweater. She headed out her door and down the stairs for dinner.

Hermione arrived at the kitchen table to see a banquet of her favourite food: roast chicken, roast beef, roast pork with gravy, peas, corn, honey carrots, potato mash, roast pumpkin and cauliflower. She leaned over her chair and was instantly reminded of the many Hogwarts feasts she had attended.

The smell was so familiar but it seemed different, tainted somehow. "Mum, dad, where are you?" she asked, not noticing the unfamiliar magical essence in the living room.

"We're in the living room, darling." Her adoptive-father, Ian, replied. Hermione wandered into the living room and immediately tensed up as she saw an unfamiliar teenager sitting in the light green armchair.

"Who, are, you?" she questioned in a monotonic voice.

"Hermione, it is best if you sit down. We have a bit to explain." Her adoptive-mother, Jean, replied quickly not wanting to waste time.

Hermione did as she was instructed and sat on the other light green armchair, opposite the stranger. Her parents were sitting on the light green loveseat in between the two armchairs. A minute passed before Ian Granger decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hermione dear. Your mother and I aren't you real parents. We were having difficulties and when we thought all hope was lost an old friend of mine told me that he and his wife had just had a child but weren't able to keep the baby due to his wife dying of a postpartum haemorrhage. He didn't believe that he would be able to raise his daughter correctly without his wife so he asked whether Jean and I would adopt her. And that is how you came into our lives. We were so glad that we were able to raise you and treat you like our own daughter but your mother and I feel like we should let you go back to your real father and experience the world you were meant to live in. The wizarding world that is." He finished whilst watching Hermione for any facial expression that could give him a hint to her thoughts.

Hermione quietly went through all the information whilst keeping a blank expression. She nit picked for something of use when she remembered that they were not alone.

The stranger watched Hermione's face for any sign of emotion. He expected to see hurt or anger but she was like a blank canvas. Nothing was on her face; no expressions not even a sense of emotion written along the curves of her beautiful features. He couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful even if she was his daughter and only heir.

Though no one could tell just yet that they were related at all, but if she were this beautiful now then she would be even more stunning when the glamour was removed.

Hermione looked to her adoptive-father and in a rather odd tone she spoke, "Aren't you going to introduce us father?"

Ian looked at his daughter of almost 15 years. He caught her gaze for a few seconds then looked towards his old friend who nodded in approval of Hermione's request. "Hermione, this is your real father and old friend of mine, Tom Riddle." Ian told his adoptive daughter who had a look of shock on her face.

Hermione couldn't believe it, the parchment was right but why did it have to be right. She shook her head in disbelief; she refused to believe the solid evidence that sat in front of her. "Why, why did it have to be you? You, who killed my best friend's parents and tried to kill him as well, just why, why did it have to be like this?" Hermione cried out, tears trickling down her face.

Hermione ran up the stairs, tears now streaking down her face. She slammed her door closed, not wanting the evil aura to seep into her room and taint her pure soul.

But little did she know that downstairs the aura she so feared was an aura of innocence lost, the innocence of a young father who wanted only the best for his daughter and only heir.

Tom took in the silence that hung in the air of his friends. He had known Ian for 42 years, just a babe when he was brought into the orphanage. Tom had deeply cared for Ian, treated him like his own blood for many years, protecting him from the bullies of the orphanage. Such as young Billy Stubbs, whom Tom later hung the boy's rabbit from the rafters.

When Tom left for Hogwarts each year he feared what may happen to the young child, would he come back and find the boy had been adopted or died from a mere cold.

He was not as cold back then as he was now, but many things had changed his state of mind in the past 50 odd years, mainly the state of his own parentage, his famous lineage in the Wizarding World, and the horcruxes that he had managed to create.

During the 45 years he had to himself he had managed to not only create 5 horcruxes but create a glamour charm powerful enough to completely change the genetic makeup of a person, which also allowed them to revert themselves to what ever age they fancied.

In all honesty, Tom was a genius and he knew it. After all he created the Rudimentary Body potion that restored his body to a non-corporeal form, where he was then able to teach a less-than average student how to create the Ancient Regeneration potion to restore his rudimentary body to it's true and whole form.

20 minutes of silence passed between the trio before Jean Granger spoke her mind. "Tom dear, I think you best go talk to her. She may have calmed down enough to talk reasonably about the pressing issue."

Tom nodded in agreement and headed upstairs. Upon reaching Hermione's door he knocked ever so softly, that one might have mistaken it for Crookshanks treading down the hallway.

"Go away!" she snivelled.

"Hermione, I'm not going anywhere till you open this door and have a peaceful conversation with me." Tom replied calmly.

Hermione shivered at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. 'I suppose I should give him a chance, it's how I was raised. After all everyone deserves a chance.' Hermione got up from her bed and unlocked the door, hesitating before opening it.

"You may come in.," she whispered.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Hi guys, this is my first story and all feedback is welcome. If you have any questions or concerns please let me know either through the review or private messages. Umm, that's about all from me haha. I'll hopefully have chapter 2 up soon after I get over a bit of writer's block. Sections marked with * are taken from the book, and that content belongs to J.K. Rowling and her alone, I'm just borrowing it.

Reviews are most welcome J


	2. CHAPTER 2: TRUTH

**Authors note:**

I lost my word document for chapter 2 so I had to start from scratch, so annoyed L Anyway big shout out to BlackRoseDragon97, BooBooKittyluv, Darkmaster34, Hearteyepumpkin, Jadarainboq, JoinTheDarkSideOfMagic, Lilvipar, MayhemBunny, Mistyfur of ThunderClan, Nachtschwalbe, RetroJen, RunaRoth, VallaBennet, Winterburn3, XxRemus John LupinxX, XxWinterGreenxX, frances2, hopelesszee, , minigranger, , and wintersong1954 for putting this story in your favourites and massive thanks for Al Schnomberger, AdeleineAxy, AlyssaMarie4Eva, BratGirl1983, Doll482223, FallenAshe, HazelEyedShadowhunter, Hearteyepumpkin, Isis1928, JesseFB18, JoinTheDarkSideOfMagic, KaTee19, Kittyinaz, LadyBookworm80, Lbritton15230, Lilvipar, LimPoPo, LittleWolfBlood, Nacf, Nachtschwalbe, NazChick, PADfootBalck, PAULA FOREVER, RetroJen, Shorses, Sirina Blackwolf, Snapesbloodredneko, ThelonelySGT, UnattrainableDarkAngel, VK454, Winterburn3, XxRemus John LupinxX, apathym, bookinspired, cosmoGirl666, frances2, hollowg1rl, hopelesszee, , kabg01, key94, loveexmyrthe, mari-mari1, merajaileena, miel04, minigranger, ndavis77, perfectmess, .507, shettie, togasmate, whitehoneybee, and wintersong1954 for following J

Also thank you to the following reviewers:

Bella: I'll try and be realistic as possible but there are endless possibilities with magic :D

: hope this update intrigues you eve more :)

XxRemus John LupinxX: I hope it will be interesting haha

Gingersnppedcookie: Sorry I got you hooked, ;) hope this new chapter satisfies

Also I forgot to mention that this story is set in 4th year around 7th of July.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: TRUTH**

 **_o.O.o_**

Tom entered the room and sat down on the desk chair, whilst Hermione sat upon her bed with her legs crossed, waiting for him to speak. Hermione could see that Tom was pondering where to start; practically see the thought bubble above his head. "Just start as the beginning." She said bluntly.

"Alright, well as you know I am your biological father. I understand how you wish it were untrue; I can see the disgust in your eyes. I know I can never compare with Ian, who was there to support you when I could not. But I hope that with the amount of time we spend getting to know each other that I can at least be something to you, one day." Tom said with a perturbed voice.

"All I want to know is why you killed my best friend's parents, and tried to murder him." Hermione replied, bitterness running through her voice. Tom wondered how he would go telling her how Dumbledore had made him kill the Potters, that the killing curse was intended to hit Albus not Lilly Potter, and how the only way he could end Dumbledore was by killing the infant and thus saving the boy from becoming a pawn in the old man's grand scheme to take over the world.

"How about we eat dinner first, then I will tell you everything you want to know." He uttered. The mention of food made Hermione's stomach rumble, she thought about the beautifully roasted pumpkin, creamy mash, sweet honey carrots and the delectable taste of roast chicken. "Fine, but you have to tell me everything, and I mean everything!" she spoke with a huffed tone. She got off her bed and walked to door, Tom held it open like a gentleman. "Thanks." Hermione murmured as she went through the door and begun walking down the stairs to the dining room.

She didn't dare look back at the teenage boy who was supposedly her father. 'He has a lot to explain and I definitively won't forgive him until I see proof.' She mused.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Mr and Mrs Granger were waiting for them. "Did you two sort everything out?" Jean asked the pair. "Not everything, but we'll get down to the nitty gritty after dinner." Tom replied with a smile.

"Sounds good, I really hope you two can work everything out." Ian confessed, as he led everyone to the dining table, which still housed the food that was now cold. They sat down around the table with Mr and Mrs Granger on one side and Tom and Hermione on the other.

"Would you like to do the honours Hermione?" Tom asked as he looked down at the cold food. "Sure." Hermione responded as she cast a warming spell over the food. "Perfect wand work Hermione." Tom applauded her with a proud look, "Uh, thanks." She murmured. "Well then, let's eat!" Ian announced as he grabbed a fork full of the roast beef and piled it onto his plate.

Hermione grabbed a bit of everything, not wanting to let any of the delicious food feel left out. Tom had engaged Ian and Jean in a conversation about working with teeth, and seemed rather enthused about learning how they managed to do certain procedures, such as wisdom teeth extraction. As Hermione ate, she pondered how this boy, who seemed so calm and intrigued by muggles, had killed hundreds of them. It just didn't seem like something he would do, sure she had seen articles about it written in the daily profit, but if the muggle media was anything to go by, they often blew things out of proportion, making it seem worse than it actually is.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the slight nudge to her ribs. "-think of Hogwarts? What is your favourite subject?" Tom continued, hoping that Hermione would figure out that he had asked her about being at Hogwarts.

"Oh, it's quite lovely. And my favourite subject would have to be Arithmancy, it's simply fascinating." Hermione replied, delighted that someone had asked her about Hogwarts and her favourite class 'Why is it the one person to ask me about my favourite class is a crazed murderer.'

"I myself have always fancied the Dark Arts and Potions. There's something mysterious about them." Tom said in a dreamy tone. 'Yeah, one guess why. Stupid psycho…' Hermione commented in her head, not daring to say anything in return to Tom's statement.

Hermione was the last to finish, and with a sweep of Tom's hand the scraps of food were cleared and the dishes scrubbed clean. "Good lord, is that the time?" Jean announced, looking at the clock on the wall. "Great Scotts, nine thirty already. It's time we went to bed, after all teeth won't fix themselves." Ian placatingly replied.

"Goodnight you two, and don't be up all night talking." Jean spoke as she made her way upstairs with her husband in tow. "Goodnight." Both Tom and Hermione called to them.

"Well Hermione, what would you like to know first?" Tom questioned her as he made his way to the sitting room. Hermione took a seat on the armchair she was in when she first met him.

"Start from the start. Tell me about the day I was born." Hermione suggested.

"Well, it was a misty morning when your mother and I awoke. We were staying with your mother's aunt, Druella, and her husband Cygnus Black III. Your mother's parents were killed during the first wizarding war, she only had her brother left and with no previous childbirth history she needed a female with said experience." Tom spoke with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Druella Black? Would that be Druella Black the mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa? I've read the Pure-Blood Directory and that's the only Druella that I've come across." Hermione inquired.

"The one and only. But even Druella couldn't help me save my beloved Emily. She could sense something was wrong just after you were born; however she didn't know what exactly it was. Druella shooed me out the door so she could examine your mother, telling me to come back after I had finished cleaning you, but I couldn't possibly leave Emily alone. So I sat with you in my arms, just outside the door, slowly cleaning you and making sure your vitals were all right. I felt Emily's magic slipping away and I knew she would not make it through, regardless of how many healing charms and potions we gave her." Tom continued, a small tear escaping down his cheek. "You were such a quiet little infant when you were born. Only made noise when you were in your mother's arms. Perhaps you knew she wouldn't make it."

"Do you know why my biological mother didn't make it?" Hermione pried, wanting to know whether her assumptions were correct.

"You already have an idea on why, don't you? Tom queried, knowing full well that if the girl in front of him was anything like her parents, she would have a thorough list of reasons with possible past cases for evidence.

"Well, the most obvious reason is postpartum haemorrhage, however there is most likely another factor at play, and I believe it has something to do with magic." She stated, as she observed the man in front of her inch slightly forward, as if he had been intrigued by her answer.

"Go on." He said as he gestured with his hands for her to continue.

"Perhaps birthing a magical being drains magic, much like a leech would drain blood, maybe some unborn wizards and witches do the same. They drain the magical essence from their mother and become more powerful, but at the cost of killing one of their creators. From the books I've read I believe the most famous wizards, who've had this occur, include Herpo the Foul, Merlin, Nicolas Flamel, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Gellert Grindelwald." Hermione finished, wondering if she missed a major name.

"What an interesting, and very plausible hypothesis. However there seems to be a wee problem. Dumbledore is considered to be the greatest wizard of all time, trumping even Grindelwald. How do you explain the survival of his mother during his birth?" Tom asked, a challenging tone lacing his voice.

"Umm. I-uhh…" stammered Hermione.

"You're not sure, are you?" Tom said smugly. 'At age 14 she's already trying to decipher the laws of magic. No wonder they call her the brightest witch of her age. She radiates pure brilliance, much like her parents. If only she was able to figure out that damn old fool.'

"What if only pure-blood or half-blood witches are effected? That would explain why Kendra Dumbledore lived. She was a muggle-born witch. Maybe muggle-borns have a weaker supply of magic, where as half-bloods have half the amount pure-bloods do, and as the name suggests pure-bloods have a more pure and powerful supply of magic. And when a powerful witch or wizard is born to a pure-blood or half-blood mother, the unborn child drains the mother's magic supply. The mother's body and magic try to fight off the child's leech-like ability, but when it comes time for the birth the mother has become so feeble that her body is vulnerable to infections, severe bleeding which causes haemorrhages, eclampsia which can lead to seizures, and eventually death." Hermione finished explaining.

"Well, well, well. Look who's just discovered a new law of magic." Said Tom cockily. "I guess being related to Salazar has worked in your favour. It's made you a very powerful witch, maybe even the most powerful witch ever born." He continued.

"Wait, I can't be a powerful witch?" Hermione protested. "I'm only book-smart, I don't possess nearly enough magic to be considered powerful amongst the likes of Salazar Slytherin or Godric Gryffindor." She persisted.

"Hermione, I have heard nothing but praise on how talented and powerful you are becoming. Severus speaks very highly of you, along with Mr Malfoy Senior, whose son apparently complains none stop about you and your mudblood brilliance, which we will have to correct once we go to Malfoy Manor." Tom explained, a stern look gracing his adolescent face.

'Eugh, Malfoy that prat just has to blab to his bloody father. I'll show him the little ferret.' Hermione mumbled to herself. "Wait, you said Malfoy Manor? As in we're staying there with my worst enemy? When!?" Hermione inwardly cursed herself for ever considering getting to know about her real parents.

'Stupid bloody psychopath.'

"On the 12th of July. We shall arrive there just after midnight." Tom replied smugly.

"5 days!? I barely know anything about you, other than what I've read from the Daily Prophet. And what's more you still haven't told me about the night you tried to kill my best friend." Exclaimed Hermione.

"You surely do not believe the crap in that paper do you? It's just as bad as muggle magazines. I will tell you but you might not be prepared for the answer." Tom replied, emptiness filling every inch of his face.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Following the Underage Magic restriction and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, Hermione can perform magic (in a way) as the only muggles around her (her adoptive parents) are aware of the Magical Community and she is accompanied by two adults and Tom (who is in his teenage form but is still technically an adult). Therefore Hermione isn't punished for this simple spell, and I'd also consider a warming spell to be like Lumos Maxima in that it is too mundane to be monitored by the Ministry of Magic.

Microsoft Word makes this Fanfic look so much bigger :( haha


End file.
